My Valentine
by Clarissa Zee
Summary: Apakah Lay berhasil memberikan kado valentinenya untuk Suho ? / summary gagal ... Pair sulay slight kaisoo .. check this out


Title : My Valentine

Genre : Romance

Author : Clarissa

Pairing : Sulay ( slight Kaisoo )

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Suho, Lay

Other Cast : Kyungsoo, Kai

Story Begin ~

* * *

Seorang yeoja berkebangsaan china sedang duduk termenung di ranjangnya sambil memegang sebuah kalender. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia melirik ke arah kalendernya terlihat angka 14 yang dibulatin dengan bulpen merah. Nama yeoja itu adalah Zhang yi xing tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Lay.

" Buat cokelat aja deh mumpung di rumah ada bahannya " gumamnya. Ia segera menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat buat namja yang di sukainya. Ia berniat untuk menembaknya saat valentine. Tak lama kemudian cokelat yang dibuatnya selesai dengan peluh mengalir deras di pelipisnya. " Akhirnya selesai juga tinggal buat suratnya aja " kata Lay.

Setelah selesai dengan cokelatnya ia segera menuju kamar untuk membuat surat untuk Suho.

" Yey ! Akhirnya selesai. Semoga Suho oppa juga membalas cintaku"

- Keesokan harinya –

Lay melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam kelas. Ia langsung menuju mejanya kemudian membaca sedikit pelajaran untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian sonsaengnim masuk.

Teettt tettt tettt

Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa ini waktunya istirahat. Lay segera mengambil cokelat dan suratnya. Ia segera menuju atap tempat biasa Suho selalu berada saat istirahat. Kemudian saat Lay membuka pintu atap dia melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo berpelukan.

Brakk

Seketika ia menjatuhkan cokelat dan suratnya di lantaicairan bening menetes dari mata Lay. Dia segera berlari menuju taman belakang. Lay menangis tersedu-sedu.

" hiks .. hiks .. suho oppa pacaran dengan kyungsoo hiks .. hiks "

Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya itu terasa hangat bagi Lay. Kemudian ia melihat Suho sedang memeluknya.

" Selamat ya oppa sudah jadian sama Kyungsoo " kata Lay sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak terus mengalir

" Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Kau salah paham Lay " kata Suho

" Tapi tadi aku melihat oppa sedang memeluknya " kata Lay

" Sudah kubilang kau itu salah paham. Baiklah akan kuceritakan" kata Suho

**Flashback**

Suho sedang duduk di ayunan yang di sediakan di atas atap. Ia terlihat seperti tidur tetapi ia hanya menutup mataya. Ia sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya. " Oppa ! " Suho kemudian membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. " Ada apa Kyungsoo-ah ? " tanya Suho. " Oppa tadi eomma telepon. Katanya hari ini dia pergi ke Busan karena Haraboji sakit. Ya udah aku mau ke kantin dulu " kata Kyungsoo.

Kemudian saat kyungsoo akan berjalan dia tidak sengaja tersandung. Reflek Suho langsung menangkapnya tapi hal itu dilihat Lay. " Kejar dia oppa. Aku tak apa " kata Kyungsoo. Suho mengangguk dan langsung mengejar Lay saat dia membuka pintu dia melihat sekotak cokelat dan sebuah surat bermotif unicorn. Kemudian ia membaca surat itu.

Setelah membaca surat itu Suho langsung mengejar Lay. Ia tahu bahwa Lay pasti di taman belakang karena Lay pernah menceritakan pada Suho bahwa ia suka dengan pemandangan di taman belakang.

**Flashback Off**

" Mianhae oppa " kata Lay menyesal

" Gwaenchana. Lagi pula Kyungsoo itu sepupuku." Kata Suho

" Mwoo ? " kata Lay

" Tentang suratmu itu oppa akan menjawabnya" kata Suho

" ... " Lay terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Suho memegang dagu Lay dan mengangkatnya keatas sehingga Lay menatap Suho. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir lay. Lay langsung menutup matanya kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan basah di bibirnya. Suho melumat pelan bibir Lay. Ciuman dengan penuh kasih sayang tanpa nafsu. Ketika pasokan oksigen Lay habis ia segera memukul dada Suho agar melepaskan ciumannya.

" Jadi jawabanku adalah nado saranghae Lay" kata Suho.

_Suho Oppa,_

_Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan ini_

_Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya_

_Hari ini adalah hari Valentine_

_Jadi aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu_

_Apakah jawabanmu ?_

_Saranghae Oppa_

_From : Lay_

Dibalik semak-semak ada dua orang yang mengintip Suho dan Lay. Dia adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo. " Gimana ? apa Suho oppa menerima Lay eonnie ?" tanya Kyungsoo

" Pasti di terima. Buktinya mereka tadi kisseu. Bahkan Suho hyung yang memulainya" jawab Kai

" Syukurlah jadi perasaan Lay eonnie terbalas " kata Kyungsoo

" Chagiya ... Aku ingin seperti Suho hyung dan Lay noona " kata Kai. Kyungsoo langsung menjitak kepala Kai.

" Dasar Pervert " kata Kyungsoo

" Biar pervert tapi kau juga suka kan " balas Kai

" au ah " kata Kyungsoo kemudian langsung meninggalkan Kai

" Kyungsoo noona ! Tunggu aku ! " teriak Kai


End file.
